


High Noon

by IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237



Series: Grace Sarah Barnes-Rogers [8]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Angst, Domesticated Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Various Drugs, Minor Injuries, Overprotective Steve and Bucky, Rhodey Sam Clint and Scott are unamused Uncles, So many tags, Steve and Bucky are dads, Steve and Bucky are married, Steve and Bucky have a daughter, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-10 02:57:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6936466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237/pseuds/IWannaDoBadThingsWithYou237
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Let me get this straight” Steve says feeling a migraine coming on. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You want me to allow you to use my fifteen year old daughter as undercover bait to entrap a man that may be selling HYDRA equipment on the black market? You want me to allow her to flirt a man probably older than me trying to get her drunk only for you to swoop in at the last second?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Eh yeah” Tony at least has the decency to look sheepish. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell Yes” Grace says looking thrilled. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hell No” Bucky snarls looking furious. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or as in the Avengers need a lead. Grace goes undercover and then gets captured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Steve and Bucky promptly lose their minds. Wanda and Vision find themselves the babysitters and there is a lot of family hurt comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Noon

**Author's Note:**

> Hi so to celebrate the end of my exams I cooked up this little oneshot. 
> 
> This does contain descriptions of violence towards someone underage as well as mentions of underage drinking and the use of an underage person to gain information from a horrible character while I can assure you nothing happens if anything creates an triggers for anyone then please stop here. 
> 
> Also in this fic Grace is fifteen and I think in Civil War Peter was fifteen and Grace isn't born until after so for arguments sake let's say that Grace is fifteen years younger that Peter. 
> 
> Also I do struggle with grammar, spelling and I do write with long sentences. We all have our own particular writing style this one is mine. This got pointed out to me and I wanted to clear it up.

Steve should have known something was wrong when Grace is called into the meeting room with them. Meredith is in the common room of their floor of the tower but she’s with Riley, Cassie (who is much more sensible than her father-Clint’s kids with their mother at the farm) and the newest Little Avenger (named by Peter) Caleb (the newborn son of Thor and Jane) so Steve isn’t overly concerned.

“I got a text from Uncle Tony saying he needed me?” Grace asked shrugging slipping down into the seat next to Peter. Bizarrely the two of them have become quite close and he winks at her. Bucky frowns, despite Peter being nearly fifteen years Grace’s senior Steve knows his husband disapproves of the way their friendly.

The overprotectiveness is adorable.

Grace is dressed in tight jeans, and a loose jumper that seems to show off cleavage in a way that makes Steve shift slightly with indignation, her hair loose to the tops of her shoulders. God his girl is beautiful.

Then he realises what Grace has said “Wait what?” he asks as Bucky shifts next to him. Tony winces and looks at Natasha who takes up the prompt beautifully.

“We received intel that a group of renegade HYDRA soldiers are passing information along to this man about possibly restarting the Winter Soldier Program” she passes them a file to show a middle aged man around sixty.

“These soldiers have Intel on attacks that might be happening, weapons being sold, cell locations etc. and the scientists involved with the duplication of serum, something we desperately need” Natasha pauses before wincing. “We need an inside man or in this case woman”

“Me?” Wanda asks carefully ignoring Visions look of indignation. Natasha shakes her head. “Look you and me” she seems to be visibly struggling for words which does nothing for Steve’s mind which seems to be racing ahead of him. “Were out in the open…and also…not Marcus Erin’s type” she pauses.

“He likes blondes” Tony says finally. “Young blonde’s…eh…underage blondes”

“Me?” Grace asks before Bucky grows low and threatening.

“Jesus Tony” Sam says looking rather ill at the thought. “He must be sixty if he’s a day”

“Seventy Five” Clint supplies and Sam groans.

“Let me get this straight” Steve says feeling a migraine coming on. “You want me to allow you to use my fifteen year old daughter as undercover bait to entrap a man that may be selling HYDRA equipment on the black market that may lead to the resurgence of the Winter Soldier Program? You want me to allow her to flirt with men probably older than me trying to get her drunk only for you to swoop in at the last second and save the day for some information?”

“Eh yeah” Tony at least has the decency to look sheepish.

“Hell Yes” Grace says looking thrilled.

“Hell No” Bucky snarls looking furious.

“Why not?” Grace asks turning to him. “If I’m right for it then you should use me” Steve winces at the words _use me._

“Because…you want me to give you a list of reason why not?” Bucky snarls looking torn between furious and terrified…believe it Steve knows the feeling. “First your underage, second you don’t know how to use any form of weaponry other than a knife and believe me knife work isn’t as easy as it looks, factor in the fact that if something goes wrong your father and me will be ten minutes away and this is HYDRA”

He shakes his head. “Nope Tony don’t even think about it”

“Cap?” Tony asks turning to Steve. Steve pauses.

Truthfully the thought of letting Grace dress up as a hooker and prostitute herself (and that’s what they’re asking his little girl to do aren’t they?) for a man selling secrets to enemies of the US makes his stomach turn in both fear and revulsion but if this can stop someone else becoming like Buck used to be…if this can stop another war, another major catastrophe…

He turns to look at Bucky and he knows his husband has ended up at the same conclusion that he has. Steve knows Bucky would willingly go back to being the Winter Soldier rather than anything happen to either one of his children but right now they are backed against the wall and neither one of them wants to admit it.

“We are three seconds away” Steve says gripping Bucky’s hand under the table. “We are three seconds away Tony do you understand?” Tony nods looking rather afraid as Bucky glares his hand gripping right back.

“You got this kiddo?” Rhodey asks looking concerned from Sam’s other side and Grace nods trying not to look thrilled at her first mission. “Yeah it’s flirting isn’t it? Then I just go back to the hotel room and distract him into revealing the documents. That’s if he doesn’t have them on him at the restaurant.” She smiles so utterly confident. “I can flirt”

“God help us” Scott mutters.

Natasha talks the three of them through the finer points of the mission and Steve hates it but it does sound easy. Grace flirts with the man long enough to intercept his briefcase and then she _runs like hell._ Bucky says looking out the window, Steve knows to hide his terror at the thought of what could go wrong.

“Got it” Grace says grinning again. “I don’t have a dress though?” she asks looking at Natasha whose already reaching for a bag.

 

 

 

 

Steve’s thought when he sees Gracie is to lock her in a room and call the nearest convent and see if they take in teenagers. Bucky looks horrified. Even Sam, Rhodey, Clint and Tony (who have all known Grace since she was in dippers) are looking rather shocked. Well. Rhodey is looking at the celling. Good to know decency isn’t dead.

Natasha had picked Grace out a dress that seemed to…emphasise everything…the dress is black and a halter neck of black lace that shows pretty much all of Grace’s cleavage. The V Neck is repeated at the back and the dress ends at the top of Grace’s upper thigh. With her hair curled gently, her black heels, her eyes lined and her lips red she looks stunning.

Doesn’t change the fact that her legs, ass, and cleavage are all on show.

“Hell no” Bucky says again reaching for Wanda’s blanket and throwing it around Gracie’s shoulders. “Hell no…go back to your room and burn this…”

“Barnes” Natasha says grinning. She shoots a wicked look at Grace. “Dad” Grace groans shrugging off the blanket and shaking her curls. “Relax”

“Re…Stevie tell me?” Bucky demands eyeing Grace’s dress with an increased loathing. “Do we pull it up or pull it down?”

Steve makes a noise that has Scott patting him on the back.

“I hear you man” he says sagely “If that was Cassie…” he shudders and mutters something about a good, stiff drink and Steve hates him a little bit more because it’s not Cassie, it’s Grace.

“You know the plan?” Natasha asks carefully handing Grace her earpiece and Grace nods. “Good…remember…two drinks…make em last but try and get him to drink more…” she smooths down Grace’s hair and Steve realises that none of the Avengers are on board with this plan but are throwing their collective weight behind protecting his daughter even at the extent of a mission that could cost them more than a few months information.

“Wanda, can you and Vision stay with the kids?” he asks and Wanda nods picking up more than she has to when it comes to reading him. Vision takes him at Wanda’s word and the team leaves them in their…well...semi-capable hands…Sam instructs Peter to stay with them and Bruce, Jane and Darcy are all there so there’s that added bonus.

Clint takes refuge on the roof of the website. Tony, Steve and Bucky are in the van working surveillance (in Tony’s case and Steve and Bucky wanting access to their daughter at all times) Natasha is in the alley waiting and Sam and Rhodey have two getaway cars. Scott is in the actual restaurant posing as a man at the bar easily in access should something go wrong.

 

 

 

 

Grace goes in and Steve can see the exact moment the man takes notice of his daughter. Steve knows Grace has always been beautiful but he finds himself smirking for a brief second as he sees nearly everyone look up as she walks into a room.

Bucky sees him and snorts under his breath, leaning back flesh arm finding Steve’s wedding ring they keep on chain around their necks so it doesn’t get in the way of the uniform. “She gets that from you, you know” he says pulling Steve in closer so that his chin is on Bucky’s shoulder. Steve presses a kiss into Bucky’s tight shoulders in reply.

Within seconds Grace is sat down, glass of champagne in front of her, old man practically drooling leaving Scott enough time to take the man’s coat and briefcase and double check it for the papers. It’s a no go which means that Grace is almost certainly going to have to follow him back to his room and Tony sounds nervous when he tells Sam and Natasha to set up over there. Bucky who’s spent the entire hour of the meal sitting with his arms folded looking furious shoots Tony a look of pure murder that has Howard’s son shifting in his seat.

The whole point of this mission was about getting the evidence in hand at the restaurant, going back to the hotel room was only a last resort.

Grace gets into his car flashing him a smile. Marcus Erin looks impossibly pleased with what he’s pulled for the night and Grace’s eyes flicker towards the surveillance where Bucky and Steve are. She smiles again before dipping gracefully in the car.

“She has a transmitter in her mirror in her bag. We should be able to find her at all times” Tony mutters but it’s more to himself rather than anyone who’s listening. Bucky shoots him another look before reaching for his gun.

“Just fucking drive” he snarls.

“We shouldn’t have done this” he mutters to Steve fear bleeding into his expression. “Let em make more of me if they want to we can take em Stevie we shouldn’t have let them talk us into this” he shakes his head and Steve grips him hard on the shoulder refusing to let himself break.

“She’s fine” he says more to himself. “We have done a hundred and one missions like this Buck, hell Gracie’s seen a fair few of them she’s…” he swallows.

Bucky grabs his hand. “It’s because of me” he hisses looking terrified. “She’s doing this because of me, were asking her to do this because of me…because they want more of me…because their never gonna let me go Stevie and she…” he shakes his head as they arrive in front of the hotel.

Whatever Steve was going to say next (and he’s not sure because listening to Bucky blame himself is on a par to soul destroying) when one of the machine’s starts bleeping.

Tony’s whole body twists to look at it before his expression morphs into something like horror.

“Yeah were going in now” he says reaching for the button that connects him to his suit.

“Why?” Bucky starts hands tightening into fists around his sniper rifle.

Tony looks at them, really looks at them and Steve knows what’s coming.

“Grace’s transmitter just went dark”

 

 

 

 

The mission had been going rather well. Well Grace isn’t an expert but she thinks it’s going well. The dress is really uncomfortable. Grace really wants this over with so she can get into some comfortable pyjamas and see if the lace has really done all that chafing.

Marcus Erin (who is really as sleazy as Auntie Natasha warned her) had gone into the bathroom. Grace kicks of her shoes and opens her mirror with the transmitter. This way at least her father’s will know she’s arrived.

God this is the part she’s most nervous about. The dinner bit was easy but this part…she can get the man drunk and then search his room but honestly unless Grace is missing something then she can’t see it.

And then something comes up behind her. Erin grabs her forcing her face first into the mirror on the wall. Glass goes everywhere and the compact mirror dies out meaning Grace is on her own. She grabs the nearest water jug and smashes it over his head.

“Bitch” the man growls throwing her down onto the floor his foot connecting with her ribs and Grace swears long and loud.

_Get up._ She tells herself sharply. _Get the fuck up Grace Sarah…Now…_ it’s like a warning shot and then she sits up blood dripping from her nose before her foot connects with Erin’s knee and he swears. She forces herself to stand up but before she can do anything there is a pin prick in her neck and all goes black.

 

 

 

 

Bucky and Steve all but slam through the door, race up the stairs and without waiting for warning Bucky puts his foot through the door.

What they see is something that Bucky knows will stay with the both of them. This is the thing that makes of nightmares.

Grace is lying on the floor either drugged or unconscious Bucky’s not sure but either way her limbs are all spread out and she’s as broken as a china doll. Her eyelids are fluttering but she’s out for the count blood dripping from her nose and the tiny cuts on her face from where the shattered pieces of mirror have landed.

The rage he feels in that moment is unparalleled. Even when it was Steve in the crosshairs it wasn’t this potent. For a second everything goes black.

When he comes too, when the fog clears the man in front of him is dead. There is blood staining his hands and his face and the room is still.

“Buck” Steve says gently, it’s that tone of voice, the tone of voice that he used in Slovakia, in Washington, in London that time Steve got kidnapped and Bucky might have gone on a Winter Solider Rampage.

He comes back to himself.

Grace is awake…well kind of. She’s shaking in Steve’s arms her eyes fluttering every so often and Bucky finally gets a good look at her. Her face is scratched and there’s a fabulous bruise forming on her cheekbone. Her blue eyes are dulled with whatever she’s been drugged with, her lip is split and there is hand shaped bruise on her neck but she’s in Steve’s lap. Steve is carding his hands through her hair, Steve sweeps her up into his arms out the door past the rest of the Avengers into the waiting med-evac and Bucky follows feeling sick to his stomach.

The drug Grace is under turns out to be a mixture of chloroform and morphine and the Doctor’s at the tower have some sort of cure (because their prepared for everything) and Wanda helps her out of the dress and into a pair of leggings and a baggy jumper that drowns her and soon she’s sitting on the couch her eyelids still fluttering closed, her IV to the side and her body still shaking with withdrawals. Steve wraps her in a blanket and the Avengers leave them alone, Wanda muttering softly that Meredith is already in bed fast asleep.

Steve nods his face still pressed into Grace’s hair.

 

 

 

 

Bucky waits till the door shuts before his legs give out. He slides to the floor in front of the couch and breathes in carefully. Steve’s spare hand finds his hair but Bucky shakes him off.

“This happened because of me” he mutters still seeing the red cuts on Grace’s face and the bruising on her neck and face. “HYDRA wanted more of me and we put Gracie in danger…” he shakes his head.

“You should leave me” he mutters not looking at Steve, “I keep bringing you pain Stevie...I…I brought you pain in the 30’s, I brought you pain when I was with HYDRA, and now I’ve…” he gestures at Grace his throat to tight to finish. This will kill him, this will destroy him because Grace and Meredith and Steve are the only things that keep him going on some days but...he swallows again feeling utterly helpless. This was all for some Intel that might stop more people becoming like him. HYDRA will never stop trying to destroy him or the things he cares about.

“Shut up” Steve says his voice so full of anger that Bucky curls up on himself immediately. Of course he was naïve thinking that Steve would fight for him after this…

“Don’t you dare say any of this is your fault” he tells Bucky looking furious.

“Don’t you dare think that this was down to you Buck” he tells Bucky yanking him up with one hand so that he’s on the couch wrapped around Grace’s other side. His flesh hand finds Grace’s hair, his thumb just brushing against the edge of one of the small cuts on her face.

“That… _man_ ” Steve seems to visibly struggle with saying Marcus Erin’s name. “Did this…he did this to our girl…and she put up one hell of a fight, hell she did better than most SHIELD agents would have done and…” his voice shakes for a second.

“You killed the monster” he says finally his hand cupping Bucky’s chin and Bucky leans into it like his life depends on it and it does.

_“Stevie”_ Bucky whispers his eyes growing wet and Steve doesn’t look much better.

“I love you James Barnes” Steve says his voice carefully and then he says the exact words he said to Bucky the day they got married nearly two decades ago after the whole Civil War mess his voice strong and clear and unwavering.

_“I love you with everything I am and everything I am ever gonna be. You and me Buck…till the end of the line, I’m gonna be right here with you”_

Bucky smiles through his tears. God he loves this man, he loves him more than words could ever say.

He shakes his head. _“Right back at you darling”_ he says the exact words he’d said back that day.

“God you two are such saps” says a voice from between the two of them. Grace’s eyes are still dull but she’s awake and her shivering has lessened considerably.

“Damn right we are” Steve says winking at Bucky. Grace rolls her eyes, shifts so she’s under the blanket and then promptly falls asleep again. Bucky swallows.

“I love you” he says to Steve.

“I love you” Steve says back.

There is much to discuss and the full ramifications of this night haven’t yet sunk in but right now with one daughter in his arms and the other in her bed Bucky can breathe in and out. Right now he is at peace.

In this moment they haven’t beaten him.

In this instance he is happy.

And Bucky will fight to the death to keep his family safe. He knows Steve will to.

God help anyone that gets in their way.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is adored. 
> 
> Any Prompts them please send them in, for once I actually have the time to write them.


End file.
